


Key

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Short bit of sweet fluff. Aziraphale has something to give Crowley, but he's a bit nervous and scared about giving it, and of the implications...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	Key

The moonlight glowed in through the window as the two chatted on. Wine glasses were refilled. Hands gestured, fluttered, touched knees. Eyes crinkled with laughter, closed in contemplation, gazed with fondness. Mouths twitched with mirth, gasped open in surprise, dropped impromptu kisses to knuckles. Cheeks blushed. The stars twinkled and winked. 

After a moment of companionable silence, Aziraphale spoke. 

“I… I have something I’ve been meaning to give you.” Crowley looked up, golden eyes meeting blue. 

“Mmm? What’s that? Not another book, I hope.” The angel huffed.

“No, it isn’t a book. But if you’re going to be like that…”

“I’m sorry! Just kidding, Angel.” The demon held his hands up in a show of peace. “I want whatever you’re willing to give me,” he said very solemnly. 

“…Oh. Uh, well… Yes, then… here.” The angel fished in his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a key. He handed it to the demon, who took it with wide eyes. 

“What’s this then?” He asked, turning it over, looking somewhat bewildered, as if he’d forgotten what a key was. Perhaps he had.

“It’s to the front door. Of the shop. Thought it was really quite time you had one. I mean, you’re here so often…” Aziraphale’s eyes slid away to the side, his hands twisting in his lap. A grin crept over the demon’s face.

“But I’m only here if you’re here. And really, I need only snap to open a locked door. So could this mean something else, by any chance?” He waggled the key in the air between them.

“Oh. Well…” The angel trailed off again, hands twisting furiously.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” The demon asked. Even his voice was grinning. The angel coughed, or choked. He looked a bit miserable.

“Crowley, really…” The demon shot across the couch and pressed a kiss to the angel’s lips. After a moment he leaned back. Now the angel looked shocked, eyes wide and fingers raising to touch his lips.

“I accept,” Crowley murmured. 

“Well, that’s alright then,” Aziraphale said a bit breathlessly, beginning to smile. He leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my other works for more tiny fics about our fave ineffable idiots.  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar.


End file.
